Waking up is hard to do
by trickhayden
Summary: What if Michael found out from a fight between Mia and Lilly...


Title: Waking up is hard to do  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters. But I do own the story line! Hahaha! Oh but I do hold the right to Authors Prerogative. (Meaning The characters may be different then how they are in the book {IE. the song})  
A/N: This is a little fluff I made for my other story but it just didn't fit. I didn't want it to go to waste so here is my one chapter Michael/Mia fluff...  
I also want to say a little thanks to all of those who reviewed on my other story. It really means a lot! thanks! and keep reviewing! I'm working on the next chapter right now!  
If you've read this before you may notice it's a rewrite.  
Please Review! Thanks!  
------------------------------------------------  
Waking up is hard to do  
  
Author's POV: (hey that's me!)  
Mia was spending another weekend at the Moscovitz's when something unusual came up late at night...  
  
"Mia. I've heard you've been seeing Boris behind my back! How could you!?!!" Lilly screeched at Mia with evil eyes.  
  
"I'm not! Why would you think that?" Mia asked with hurt showing in her eyes.  
  
"I heard people talking in the halls that you and him were an item now." Lilly said most certainly.  
  
"Lilly I would never be with Boris." Mia declared looking desperately at her friend for belief.  
  
"How can I trust you? You've been lying to me about lots of things lately. I don't think we can be friends anymore."  
  
"How can you say that? What have I been lying about?" Mia asked with tears starting to form.  
  
"Maybe not lying... but not sharing like you used to. You're supposed to tell your best friend everything." Lilly said looking at Mia with the same hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Well then what have I not been sharing?" Mia questioned.  
  
"For starters maybe that you are a princess, that your mom was having Mr. G's baby, and THAT YOU LIKE MY BROTHER!" Lilly yelled with angry tears spilling onto her cheeks.  
  
"H, how did you know I like your brother?"   
  
"It's so obvious Mia! But you couldn't even tell me about it!" Lilly was truly hurt. Mia could see it.  
  
"How was I supposed to? He's your brother?" Mia meekly replied.  
  
"If you couldn't even tell me that, then I don't think we can be friends."   
  
With Lilly's last statement, Mia ran crying to the bathroom. She couldn't go home. Her mom and Mr. G would just try to ask what's wrong and she couldn't talk about. Not to mention that it was 1 am.   
  
Michael's POV:  
(Michael's online journal that he was forced to write)  
  
What did I just hear? So I'm outside Lilly's room. Yes I was eavesdropping. It's my right as a brother! I heard Mia and Lilly's discussion. It was brutal. Lilly thinks Mia is cheating with Boris. Boris would never cheat on my sister. He is too obsessed with her. And I know for a fact Mia doesn't like guys who tuck their shirt in. Well maybe I know because not only did Lilly confront her about Boris but also about not sharing. One thing would be who Mia does like... And I have to admit I like her too. I've always liked her. It's been a while since their argument. Mia ran to the bathroom. I guess since it's too late to go home. Maybe I should tell her she can have my bed for the night.  
  
Later  
I went in the bathroom and she was sitting on the floor curled up crying. I crouched down next to her and put my arms around her. she slowly loosened up and hugged me back. I was her shoulder to cry on.   
  
"Shhh. Mia it'll be ok."  
I tried to use a voice I thought would help calm her down.  
  
"No it won't."  
She was crying hysterically.  
  
"It's not your fault."   
  
"Yes it is. I should've been open."  
  
"No it wasn't. Lilly should've talked to Boris. He would be the one cheating. I know you wouldn't do that to Lilly."  
  
"How do you know what happened?"  
Mia asked as she calmed down. I knew I was in trouble. I hope she doesn't get angry.  
  
"I could kind of hear what was being said. It was loud."  
  
"So you only heard about the Boris conviction?"  
What was I going to tell her? That I knew she liked me too? I was not about to confess my feeling on the bathroom floor.  
  
"Mia, why don't you sleep on my bed tonight. And you and Lilly can figure out everything in the morning."  
I could tell Mia was tired. She yawned and said,  
  
"Okay."  
  
We got up off the floor and we walked to my room I tucked her in and she fell asleep fast.   
  
She looks so peaceful now, and her hair on my pillow and that smile on her face, It looks so right. like that's how it should be. I don't want to wake her. Better go to the couch...  
  
Mia's POV:   
Michael's room  
  
I have Sum41's "Waking up is hard to do" stuck in my head. They had no idea how hard it was for me to wake up from my sleep. Not because I was having a good dream. Ok partially because I was having a good dream. It must have been from the greatest smell that I had good dreams.  
  
But it was hard to wake up because I knew I had a fight with my ex-best friend. What was I going to do? I had lost her over a rumor. I didn't want to get up and face her on my way out. But I also didn't want to get up because I knew I was in Michael's room. If I got up I would have to leave. And I didn't want to, so I laid there with my eyes closed for a while. I could just smell his scent all the time. It made me feel a little better. But after a while I heard some movement in the room. I woke up to see Michael sitting at his computer watching me.  
  
Michael had brought me some breakfast. He was sitting in his computer chair looking at me, without a shirt on I must add. (He didn't have a shirt, not me.) He had some pancakes and orange juice.   
  
"Hey, I thought you might like something to eat. I didn't know if you wanted to see Lilly or not so I'll tell you when she leaves to go tell Boris off. I told her that she should talk to Boris before talking to you again."  
  
"Thanks."  
I was fully aware that my hair was definitely not perfect. But I didn't care. I was dismissed by my best friend. I can't believe she would think that I would ever go out with her boyfriend.  
Michael brought over the food for me and put it on the bed side table. He brought the chair up to the side of the bed.   
  
"Mia, I want you to know something. Do you remember Tall Drink of Water?"  
Of course I remembered. It was the song Michael played for me. I was the only one who knew he played the guitar.  
  
"Yeah."  
Where was this going.   
  
"Do you know who the girl was?"  
I really didn't know. I thought it was Judith but I could never know for sure. Either her or some other senior girl he liked. It killed me too much to think about it.  
  
"Um... Judith?"  
Michael laughed. Why was he laughing?  
  
"No I never liked Judith. Did you think I did?"  
I blushed. I did think they were going out. She had spend a lot of time with Michael lately.  
  
"Yeah you guys had been around each other so much I just assumed."  
  
"The song isn't about her."  
  
"Then who is it about?"  
I was puzzled. Who else could Michael like?  
  
"It's you Mia."  
  
And without saying anything else he leaned in and kissed me. I was a little surprised at first. I had just learned the love of my life liked (maybe even loved) me back. But I eventually closed my eyes and kissed him back. Tina was right. A kiss is the greatest thing when you actually love the one you're kissing.  
------------------------------------------------  
I know kinda weird with Michael's entries. I tried to stay away from it in my other story. I think that the story should be explained in third person or first person Mia. So that's what I'm trying to do. But I had to have a Michael entry so I made this fic. I hoped you all liked it. Please review! And please read and review my other story! Thanks!  
I hope you liked this new version. 


End file.
